Long-term care pharmacies service long-term patient care facilities, such as skilled nursing, assisted living, subacute care, hospice, mental health, adult day care, correctional, home health, and board and care facilities. These long-term care pharmacies employ a variety of processes and systems filling a relatively high volume of incoming prescription orders. The processes and systems help to reduce errors not only by the pharmacies, but also by the prescribers. For example, systems have been proposed that have drug interaction and patient information stored in a database. A prescription order can be entered into the system and a computer can determine whether the currently prescribed medication may have an adverse interaction with any of the patient's previously prescribed medication.